Not like others
by ZombiSawr
Summary: Drake the Hunter, and Nathan the Smoker. They weren't usual special infected, they still had a some memory of their past life . Although, who is this Tank guy? And what's his problem? Now Drake and Nathan stir up all kinds of trouble trying to find out.


**Hello :), This is my first Fan fiction ever. Yes EVER. So tell me what you think, I want to know what mistakes I've made so I can correct myself in the future. ^-^ Thanks**!

**Not like others**

"Hmm... Oh! What has red eyes? Sharp claws? And cries a lot?" asked a Hunter

"That's easy! A Witch of course!"

"Yup!"

"Hey Smokey, can you think of some riddles?"

"I dunno. I wasn't always good at thinking, past life and present life." the Smoker said laughing. "Oh, anyway. Why do they call you _Hunters_?"

The Hunter shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? They called us that since the first hit of infection and I guess we go along with it, Smokey."

"Why do you keep calling me Smokey? It's not my real name you know."

"Meh, I don't know." The Hunter said scratching his head. "Why do they call you guys 'Smokers'?"

"I think it has something to do with 'past life' or something."

"What's your name anyway, Smokey?"

"Nathan, yours?"

"Drake."

The two continued talking until they heard a faint noise of gun fire and yelling. Of course for the Hunter it was easy to hear from his sensitive senses.

"You hear that?" Drake asked.

"A little, yeah."

"Survivors..." Drake muttered.

Drake noticed Nathan cringe a little. It was obvious he was nervous, he's seen what happened to infected that approach them. The common infected were a different story though, they just seemed... brainless, only filled with anger, frustration. Yet, the special infected; they were stronger than the common infected but it always seemed to end the same way for them. Dead. A teammate would help the fallen comrade, either shoving off a Hunter, sniping a Smoker, and even distracting a Tank. Tanks... Tanks were like the common infected, they were full of hate, anger. It seemed their only cure was to take it off on someone else. But they were the strongest, biggest of big, infected. The question always pondered if they were body builders when they were uninfected, but they were strong, bullet-proof, fur-less gorillas. It would take a whole team to take him down, yet it was possible to kill these deranged infected.

The two heard a strange kind of gun-fire, which made Drake's senses go crazy finding the area of the noise.

Nathan recognized the weapon noise and informed Drake that it was a Sub Machine Gun.

"Sub Machine Gun eh?" Drake asked.

"Yeah, they shoot bullets really fast."

Drake didn't understand how him and Nathan could remember more than the ordinary special infected. Yet, they just went with it. Drake jumped on top of a trailer, while Nathan climbed up.

Drake laughed. "Hah, took you long enough." Drake said mockingly.

Nathan rolled his eyes. " Yeah, well sorry I can't jump like frog."

"A frog? You compare my jumping to _that_?"

"Oh, so you remember what a frog is."

"..."

"Well that's coming from someone who has a frog tongue."

"Touche."

"H-hey... the survivors, they're coming this way, I can feel it." stuttered Drake.

"Get down. Or else they'll see us." Nathan whispered.

The two ducked down and Nathan tried to keep his coughing quiet, while Drake tried to keep his uncontrollable growls to himself.

Soon, three survivors walked by. Drake and Nathan examined them. They were walking weirdly. They kept turning around when they were walking, spinning sometimes, aiming their metal device at every little noise they hear. One was a woman, dressed in purple, oversized T-shirt with yoga looking pants, definitely something to where during an apocalypse. Another was a Hispanic looking man with a black and green T-shirt, with baggy jeans with a chain out of the pocket. Drake couldn't remember why people dressed that way. The last one in the back was a very pale, old looking man. Maybe around sixty, with a dark blue jacket, white shirt, and dark leather pants. It was funny to see such a old man be capable to hold a gun.

"Nerugu Burguy Duy." the woman of the group said.

The two infected could not understand a word they were saying, it sounded gibberish to them.

_Out of all the things I can remember, why can't I understand human speech?_ Nathan thought.

The two infected examines were soon interrupted when they heard the trailer shake as well as the earth.

"GRAWWWRR!" roared a infected in the distance.

"TANK!" Yelled the survivors.

Finally, something they CAN understand. The survivors pointed their guns in the distance in where the ear-splitting roar came from. Soon the figure came into sight. The light red, veiny, furless gorilla behemoth came into place. The survivors did not hesitate to shoot. The Tank charged at the survivors while they all scattered around. Not a good idea. The Tank ran after the baggy jean wearer, like a serial killer. The Tank was soon catching up to him. The two knew how it was going to end. The baggy jean man tripped over his own jeans. The survivor was face down, and heard him mutter something, but couldn't understand. Just when he looked up the Tank used both of his arms and his incredible strength to pound him into the ground. The woman ran to both the tank and the incapacitated man. The Tank turned around and punched her so hard she went flying about over thirty feet and banged into another trailer. She fell down. It didn't look like she survived, they were pretty banged up from the start. The Tank finished up the baggy jeans man. And was on his way running to the elderly man, whose hands were shaking holding the Auto-Shotgun. The Tank tore up a chunk of concrete and threw it at the old man. Too much in shock, the man didn't move. Then... WHAM and GUISH, was all the two could hear.

There was blood everywhere. The two looked at each survivor. They turned pale and they didn't move. The baggy jean man was about two feet in the concrete, the woman was back-against a dented trailer, there was blood from the large dent and was dripping on her hair and face. And the old man, was underneath a huge chunk of concrete. You could only one hand, and one leg, everything else was underneath the huge rock. There was blood everywhere. It was over, the Tank won against three survivors. It was impressive.

The Tank started to walk away then suddenly it stopped, turned around, and looked into Drake and Nathans' direction. The two ducked quickly. Their bodies went completely numb. Yet, soon then they heard the Tank's huge footsteps drift off. Once the steps were no longer heard Drake and Nathan popped their heads up, and started laughing.

"Phew, that was a close one." Nathan said, sighing with relief.

"Yeah I know right, that was pretty scary."

"Who knew what would have happened to us if the Tank saw us. We didn't help him kill the survivors, we didn't even finish them off.

"Oh well, not our problem anymore. Let's go home.

**Well? :) Did you like it, It was my first chapter. I'm hoping to continue this fan fiction when I have time. Reviews please. :D **

.


End file.
